rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Beobachter und Jäger (Kapitel)
"Beobachter und Jäger" ist das siebzehnte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebzehnte Kapitel des englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nach einer durchtanzten Nacht lauert ein Myrddraal Rand auf und sie müssen aus Baerlon verschwinden. Die Kinder des Lichts wollen sie aufhalten, doch Moiraine kann ihnen mit einem Trick die Flucht ermöglichen. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Zum Hirsch und Löwen, Baerlon, Andor thumb|150px|left Nachdem Nynaeve zum Baden gegangen ist, betritt Rand den Schankraum, um sich von Stimmen und Gelächter von seinen düsteren Gedanken ablenken zu lassen, doch dort ist es still und alle lauschen aufmerksam Thom, der Geschichten aus Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn erzählt. Vorsichtig drängt er sich zu Mat und Perrin durch und lauscht der Erzählung, der noch weitere folgen. thumb|150px thumb|150px|left Nach mehreren Geschichten endet Thom schließlich und beginnt auf seiner Flöte zu spielen. Die Menschen beginnen, mitzusingen und beim zweiten Lied schließlich werden die Tische zur Seite geräumt, um eine Tanzfläche freizumachen. Beim dritten Lied schließlich legt Rand seine Waffe ab, um ebenfalls zu tanzen, und Perrin folgt ihm schnell, so dass Mat auf ihr Eigentum aufpassen muss. Die Tänzer stellen sich in zwei Reihen auf und Rand sieht sich einem hübschen, dunkelhaarigen Mädchen gegenüber, das ihn an zuhause erinnert und ihm schalkhaft zuzwinkert, als sie zu Tanzen beginnen. Alle im Raum sind fröhlich, die Kellnerinnen eilen geschäftig umher und die Stimmung ist ausgelassen. Doch dann fällt ihm während des Tanzens ein Mann auf mit einer Narbe im Gesicht, der ihn finster zu beobachten scheint. Rand bemüht sich, ihn nicht anzustarren, um ihn nicht zu verärgern. Rand tanzt weiter mit verschiedenen Frauen, bis er wieder bei dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen anlangt, das immer noch lacht und ihm wieder zuzwinkert. Er sieht erneut den narbigen Mann, der ihn beobachtet und hofft, dass er ihn nicht beschämt hat, denn das Gesicht des Mannes sieht sehr finster aus, während er Rand beobachtet. Rand konzentriert sich wieder auf seine Tanzpartnerin, doch er stolpert beinahe, als er Nynaeve vor sich sieht. Lachend neckt sie ihn, dass sie ihn für einen besseren Tänzer gehalten hatte. Rand versucht sich zu fassen, doch seine nächste Partnerin ist Moiraine und diesmal fällt er wirklich beinahe hin. Ihr mitleidiges Lächeln, während sie ihn elegant umtanzt, macht es nicht besser und er ist erleichtert, als der Partnerwechsel kommt, obwohl es diesmal Egwene ist. thumb|left|150px Sie hat sich das Haar mit einem Band zusammengebunden, als könnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie es zum Zopf flechten oder offen tragen will, weil sie nicht weiß, ob sie es Nynaeve oder Moiraine recht machen soll. Sie scheint mit ihm sprechen zu wollen, tut es aber nicht und auch er schweigt, bis der Tanz sie trennt. Diesmal geht er zur Bank zurück, als die Musik den nächsten Tanz einläutet, Mat eilt auf die Tanzfläche und Perrin kommt zu ihm. Er fragt sofort, ob er sie gesehen hat, und Rand fragt, ob er Moiraine oder Nynaeve meint. Perrin sagt, er hätte die Seherin noch nie tanzen sehen. Rand sagt, vermutlich würde es der Frauenzirkel in Emondsfeld nicht gern sehen. Während sie die Tänzer beobachten und im Takt der Musik klatschen, fällt Rand immer wieder der narbengesichtige Mann auf, der ihn immer noch anstarrt. Er fühlt sich unbehaglich, doch er weiß nicht, wie er seine Unhöflichkeit wieder gut machen soll. Das Vergnügen dauert bis tief in die Nacht, und irgendwann beginnen die tanzenden Serviererinnen auch wieder, ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen. Zufrieden isst Rand, und tanzt dann später noch einmal, wobei er sich diesmal bei Nynaeve und Moiraine besser beherrscht, die ihn sogar loben. Er tanzt auch mit Egwene, die erneut etwas sagen zu wollen scheint, doch sie schweigt und Mat sagt später, er habe sie böse angesehen. Moiraine geht gegen Mitternacht und Egwene eilt ihr nach. Nynaeve hingegen tanzt ganz absichtlich noch einmal, bevor sie ebenfalls geht, als würde sie damit einen Sieg über die Aes Sedai erringen. Lan holt Rand, Mat und Perrin zum schlafen, da sie am nächsten Tag früh aufbrechen wollen, und Mat berichtet von einem narbengesichtigen Mann, der ihn beobachtet hat. Er fragt, ob es einer der Freunde sein könnte, vor denen Lan sie gewarnt hat. Rand sagt, dass er ihn ebenfalls gesehen hat. Lan erklärt, der Wirt hätte gesagt, es würde sich um einen Spion der Weißmäntel handeln, wegen dem sie sich keine sorgen zu machen bräuchten. Dennoch scheint ihn etwas zu stören. Er spürt bereits die Anwesenheit des Myrddraal, ohne das Gefühl jedoch wirklich deuten zu können. Rand fragt, wie früh sie aufbrechen und Lan erwidert, sie wollten beim ersten Tageslicht los. Sie verlassen den Schankraum, während Thom sich gut gelaunt zu ihnen gesellt. Mat fragt, wo Nynaeve schläft, und Thom sagt, sie teile das Zimmer mit Egwene und der Aes Sedai. Mat sagt mitleidig, er wolle nicht mit Egwene tauschen. Rand ärgert sich über Mat, der sich nie lange auf eine Sache konzentrieren zu können scheint, und sagt, er wolle sich Milch holen, weil er hofft, davon besser schlafen zu können. Lan warnt ihn, nicht weit weg zu gehen, da irgend etwas nicht stimmen würde und sie am Morgen so früh wie möglich aufbrechen, egal wie müde die Jungen noch sind. thumb|150px Rand bleibt allein im Flur zurück, als die anderen hinauf gehen und fühlt sich plötzlich einsam. Schnell geht er in die Küche, und lässt sich einen Krug Milch geben, doch als er auf den Flur zurück kommt, kommt eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt auf ihn zu, das Gesicht unter einer Kapuze verborgen. Die Gestalt wirft die Kapuze zurück und Rand lässt erschrocken den Krug fallen, als er das leichenblasse, augenlose Gesicht sieht. thumb|left|150px Er weicht zurück, doch seine Beine gehorchen ihm nicht. Seine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt, so dass er auch nicht schreien kann. Der Myrddraal bewegt sich gemächlich auf ihn zu und lächelt höhnisch. Er fragt mit seiner eisigen, harten Stimme, wo die anderen sind. Rand trifft auf die Wand, er bleibt stehen und schafft es nicht mehr, sich zu bewegen. Der Myrddraal fordert ihn auf, zu antworten, doch dann ertönen Stiefelschritte und jemand kommt die Treppe herunter. Der Myrddraal wirbelt herum und zieht sein Schwert. Die Schritte werden lauter, und der Myrddraal dreht sich wieder zu Rand. mit seiner krächzenden Stimme sagt er, Rand würde dem Großen Herrn der Dunkelheit gehören. Dann rennt er davon. thumb|150px Lan kommt an und Rand ringt keuchend nach Luft und sagt, es wäre ein Blasser gewesen. Erst jetzt kommt ihm sein Schwert in den Sinn und er zieht es unbeholfen, obwohl es zu spät ist. Dann weist er die Richtung, in die der Myrddraal verschwunden ist, doch Lan bewegt sich nicht. Nachdenklich sagt er, das Gefühl würde verschwinden Behüter können die Anwesenheit von Schattengezücht spüren. (Die Seherin (Kapitel)) und sie müssten sofort abreisen. Jetzt kommen auch die anderen, Mat, Perrin und Thom haben ihre Bündel bereits geschnürt. Rand fragt, ob sie wirklich mitten in der Nacht fort wollen, und Lan fragt, ob er warten wolle, bis der Myrddraal zurückkehrt. Thom erklärt, er wolle sie erneut begleiten, denn zu viele würden sich daran erinnern, dass er mit ihnen angekommen ist. Ein Stallbursche rennt an ihnen vorbei, dann kommt Moiraine mit Meister Fitch durch den Flur, und hinter ihr Egwene und Nynaeve. Eindringlich warnt die Aes Sedai den Wirt, ihre Worte ernst zu nehmen, denn es würden Schattenfreunde kommen oder schlimmeres. Sie sagt, er solle einfach erzählen, dass sie bereits fort sind, um jeden Ärger zu vermeiden. Fitch erklärt, er und seine Männer würden mit allem fertig werden und niemandem erzählen, wohin sie geritten sind oder dass sie überhaupt da waren. Moiraine will ihn erneut beschwören, doch er entfernt sich höflich, um sich um ihre Pferde zu kümmern. Die Aes Sedai ist bekümmert. Mat fragt, ob Trollocs in der Stadt nach ihnen suchen werden, doch Moiraine erklärt, es würde schlimmeres sein, wovor sie sich fürchten müssen. Sie erklärt, dass Fitch die Schattenfreunde für erbärmliche Kriecher hält, dass es sie aber auch in den höchsten Kreisen geben würde und der Myrddraal sie vermutlich ausschickt, um sie zu suchen. Sie gehen zu den Ställen und Rand fragt Nynaeve, ob sie sie doch begleitet. Sie fragt ihn, ob dort wirklich das war, was Moiraine erzählt hat, und Rand erzählt ihr von dem Blassen. Nynaeve gibt zu, dass wohl wirklich jemand hinter ihnen her ist, doch sie will sie sicher nach Emondsfeld bringen und nicht mit einer Aes Sedai allein lassen. Im Stall treibt Meister Fitch die Stallburschen an und scheint Moiraine gar nicht richtig zuzuhören, als sie auf ihn einredet. Rand hilft der sich fürchtenden Egwene auf Belas Rücken, als die Stallburschen die Pferde bringen und ist zumindest erleichtert, dass sie es jetzt nicht mehr nur für ein Abenteuer hält. Allerdings schämt er sich sofort wieder. Er will ihr sagen, es wäre sicherer, nach Emondsfeld zurückzukehren und beginnt schon zu reden, als ihm klar wird, dass sie zu stur ist, um aufzugeben. Eindringlich fragt er sich, was Min gesehen hat und um welches Ganze es geht, von dem sie alle ein Teil sind. Also entschuldigt er sich einfach nur und sie drückt ihm dankbar die Hand. Ihre Angst scheint sich etwas gelegt zu haben. Der Wirt verabschiedet sie am Tor und Mutch sieht ihnen finster nach. Rand ist sicher, dass er sie sofort an den erstbesten verraten würde und als er sich beim Wegreiten noch einmal umsieht, steht wirklich eine Gestalt am Tor der Schenke und beobachtet sie. Der narbengesichtige Spion der Weißmäntel. thumb|left|150px Die Straßen Baerlons sind leer und still, während sie reiten. Rand beobachtet immer wieder misstrauisch die Schatten, denn er erinnert sich daran, wie der Myrddraal so einfach in einem verschwunden ist. Am Caemlyn-Tor hämmert Lan heftig gegen die Tür des Wachhauses und ein verschlafener Wächter öffnet ihnen. Er will sie nicht mitten in der Nacht hinauslassen, doch Moiraine fragt, ob es einen direkten Befehl des Statthalters gäbe. Sie ist abgestiegen und steht im Schatten. thumb|150px Der Wächter sagt vorsichtig, die Tore sind Nachts geschlossen und man dürfe nur am Tag die Stadt betreten. Außerdem wären Wölfe draußen unterwegs. Moiraine weist darauf hin, dass die Wächter niemanden hereinlassen dürften, doch von herauslassen sage der Befehl nichts, und Lan gibt dem Mann einige Münzen, um ihn zu bestechen. Der Mann betrachtet die Goldmünzen und ruft dann seine Kollegen, die ihnen das Tor öffnen sollen. Verwirrt und verschlafen gehorchen sie und beginnen, das große Rad zu drehen, das den Mechanismus betätigt. Doch bevor das Tor noch halb offen ist, mischt sich jemand mit drohender Stimme ein, und fünf Weißmäntel treten ins Licht. Die Wächter hören auf, das Rad zu drehen und warten unentschlossen, doch ihr Anführer erklärt, die Weißmäntel hätten keine Befehlsgewalt. Einer der Weißmäntel sagt, sie hätten überall Befehlsgewalt, wo Menschen im Licht wandeln, dann betrachtet er Lan eindringlich. An seinem geflochtenen Stirnband Dem Hadori, der ihn als einen Malkieri ausweist. bleibt sein Blick hängen und er erkennt ihn als einen Mann aus dem Norden. Rand versucht sich kleiner zu machen, um nicht aufzufallen. Aus den Worten des Weißmantels hat er herausgehört, dass ein Draghkar über der Stadt kreist. Lan erklärt, sie wären nur Reisende und für ihn unwichtig, doch der Weißmantel sagt, für sie wären alle Menschen wichtig. Lan fragt, ob er noch mehr Schwierigkeiten mit dem Statthalter will, der sie vielleicht vollständig ausweist, wenn sie ehrliche Bürger belästigen. Dann fordert er die Wachen auf, das Tor weiter zu öffnen. Der Weißmantel erklärt, der Statthalter wüsste nicht, was geschieht und würde das Böse nicht erkennen. Rand versucht erneut, sich kleiner zu machen, doch diesmal macht es den Weißmantel auf ihn aufmerksam. Er geht auf Rand zu und erkennt ihn, so wie Rand auch Lord Bornhald erkennt. Befriedigt erklärt Bornhald den Wächtern, dass es sich bei der Gruppe um Schattenfreunde handeln würde, die aus der Stadt fliehen wollen. Er will sie in ihr Lager bringen und befragen lassen. thumb|left Moiraine fragt, ob sie sie wirklich in ihr Lager bringen wollen, und ihre Stimme scheint von überall gleichzeitig zu kommen. Ihre Gestalt ist inzwischen in Schatten gehüllt und sie scheint größer zu sein, als sie einen Schritt vor tritt. Moiraine benutzt Illusion. Sie fragt, ob sie ihr den Weg versperren wollen und Rand keucht, weil er sieht, dass sie tatsächlich größer ist. Bornhald ruft, dass es eine Aes Sedai ist, und die Weißmäntel ziehen ihre Schwerter, um Moiraine anzugreifen. Diese hebt ihren Stab, um die Klinge abzuhalten, und eine Funkenfontäne überschüttet lärmend die Straße. Die Weißmäntel werden zurückgeschleudert, Bornhalds Schwert ist verbogen und geschmolzen. Mit lauter Stimme, immer noch wachsend sagt Moiraine, sie sollten es nicht wagen, sie anzugreifen. Lan fordert die Gruppe auf, sich zu beeilen und Moiraine wirft ihnen einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. Sie durchqueren das Tor, das die Wachen eilig noch weiter geöffnet haben und halten ein Stück weiter an. Rand sieht, wie die riesige Gestalt von Moiraine, die Palisadenwand überragend, diese übersteigt und dort plötzlich wieder ihre normale Größe erreicht, während das Tor sich dröhnend schließt. Dahinter rufen die Weißmäntel nach ihnen, doch die Wächter ignorieren sie. Ort: Caemlyn-Straße, Andor Moiraine sitzt auf und Egwene sagt atemlos, sie sei riesig gewesen. Moiraine ist unbeeindruckt und sagt, der Verstand würde einem manchmal Streiche spielen. Nynaeve fährt auf, doch Moiraine sagt, sie haben keine Zeit zu streiten, denn ihr Vorsprung sei inzwischen wieder geschmolzen. Doch sie wissen, wohin sie müssen und die Aes Sedai befielt Lan, vorauszureiten. Sie schlagen einen schnellen Trab an und nach nicht ganz einer Stunde macht Mat sie plötzlich auf einen Feuerschein am Horizont hinter ihnen aufmerksam. Moiraine sagt, sie hätte ihn gewarnt, und Perrin fragt, ob es die Schenke ist und wie sie so sicher sein könnte. Thom antwortet an Stelle der Aes Sedai, ob er wirklich noch an Zufälle glauben würde. Lan erklärt, dass sie in dieser Nacht vielleicht Glück haben, und Egwene ist über seine Gleichgültigkeit erzürnt. Moiraine sagt, ihr Trick wäre vielleicht unbemerkt geblieben, wenn sie die Schenke angezündet haben, doch Lan erwidert, der Myrddraal wolle sie das nur glauben machen. Moiraine nickt zustimmend und erklärt, in dieser Nacht würden sie nicht rasten. Wütend fragt Moiraine, wieso ihr die Menschen in der Schenke gleichgültig sind, wo sie doch an ihren Schwierigkeiten schuld ist. Lan fährt sie an, dass es wegen den drei jungen Männern ist und all dies nur zeigt, wie dringend der Dunkle König sie haben will. Moiraine bittet ihn, sich zu beruhigen. Sie sagt Nynaeve, dass sie zurückkehren und etwas tun könnte, allerdings nur wenig, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Kinder des Lichts nicht noch mehr auf die Schenke zu lenken. Doch dann müsste Lan allein auf sie aufpassen und er könnte sie nicht allein gegen den Myrddraal und die Trollocs verteidigen. Sie sagt, sie könnten auch alle gemeinsam umkehren, doch sie würden nicht unbemerkt wieder in die Stadt gelangen. Sie fragt, was Nynaeve tun würde, doch dieser fällt nichts ein. Moiraine sagt, dass sie Fitch Geld schicken wird, das man nicht nach Tar Valon zurückverfolgen kann, um die Schenke wieder aufzubauen und den Verletzten zu helfen. Alles andere wäre zu gefährlich. Dann fordert sie Lan auf, weiterzureiten. Während sie weiter reiten, dreht sich Rand noch manchmal um, bis der Feuerschein nicht mehr am Himmel zu sehen ist, und hofft, dass Min nichts passiert ist. Kurz vor der Morgendämmerung lagern sie schließlich eine Stunde lang und alle hüllen sich müde in ihre Decken. Nach kurzer Zeit flüstert Mat Rand zu, was Dav wohl mit dem Dachs gemacht hätte. Eine einsame Straße (Kapitel) Als Rand schweigt, sagt Mat, er wäre sicher gewesen, dass sie die Verfolger am Taren abgehängt hätten. Er fragt, ob sie jemals wieder sicher sein werden, und Rand sagt, erst wenn sie Tar Valon erreicht haben. Doch Perrin fragt, ob sie dann wirklich sicher sein werden, worauf alle zu Moiraines schlafender Gestalt sehen. Rand gähnt plötzlich und sagt, sie sollten etwas schlafen. Perrin erklärt, Moiraine hätte helfen sollen, aber darauf sagt niemand etwas. Rand versucht, eine bequeme Position zu finden, was nicht leicht ist, und schläft schließlich ein, bis er von Lan unsanft geweckt wird. Er ist dankbar, dass er nicht geträumt hat und sie brechen kurz vor der Dämmerung in östlicher Richtung auf. Sie essen im Reiten, während Lan - als einziger nicht müde - aufmerksam die Umgebung absucht. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Thom Merrilin * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * namenloser Spion der Weißmäntel, Narbe im Gesicht * Nynaeve al'Meara * Moiraine Damodred * Egwene al'Vere * Lan Mandragoran * Meister Fitch * Mutch * Arin * Dar * Dain Bornhald Erwähnt * Rogosh Adlerauge * Artur Paendrag Tanreall - als Hochkönig * Blaes von Matuchin * Lian (Jäger) * Gaidal Cain * Buad von Albhain * Dunkler König - auch als Großer Herr der Dunkelheit * Min Farshaw * Heran Adan - als Statthalter * Dav Ayellin Tiere * Bela * Wolke - als der Graue * Aldieb * Mandarb - als Lans Hengst Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Seherin * Behüter * Myrddraal - als Blasser und Halbmensch * Stadtwache von Baerlon * Kinder des Lichts Berufe * Kellnerin * Gaukler * Wirt * Stallbursche Erwähnt * Schattenfreunde * Frauenzirkel * Wölfe * Draghkar Orte * Baerlon ** Zum Hirsch und Löwen * Caemlyn-Straße Erwähnt * Shayol Ghul * Tar Valon * Tarendrelle - als Taren Gegenstände * Reiherschwert * Halbmondaxt * Schattenklinge - als Myrddraal-Schwert * Hadori - als geflochtenes Lederband * Moiraines Stab Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Illusion Erzählungen * Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn ** Rogosh Adlerauges Handel ** Lians Wehr ** Der Fall von Alethloriel ** Gaidal Cains Schwert ** Der letzte Ritt von Buad von Albhain Lieder * Der Wind, der die Weide beugt (Lied) * Nur einen Eimer Wasser (Lied) * Der Flug der Wildgänse (Lied) Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Baerlon Kategorie:Kapitel Andor Kategorie:Zum Hirsch und Löwen (Kapitel)